gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
2004/Jan-Jun/List/Featured Announcements
January *'January 02' - Happy New Year from Gaia Online *'January 09' - Donation Errors on January 6 - January 8 *'January 18' - Avatars are back, and so is Gambino *'January 19' - Paypal error corrected for Jan 17 - Jan 19 donations *'January 22' - SCAM: Go-gaia Beta DO NOT SIGN UP HERE *'January 23' - January Item Update! *'January 25' - January Donation Items Released 2004 February *'February 04' - Feburary 4th donation problem fixed *'February 09' - Apology for downtime *'February 14' - Valentines Day - Barton gets a new store :) *'February 17' - Gaia First Year Anniversary. *'February 19' - Gaia Ball IS CLOSED *'February 20' - Concerning Trading/Trades *'February 21' - Donation issues Feb 14 - Feb 20 *'February 24' - February Donation Item Released! *'February 28' - Avatar voting introduced March *'March 02' - Graphics server currently under repair *'March 03' - A note about Gambino's Letter *'March 03' - Database maintenance tonight *'March 06' - Store Item Update *'March 07' - Concerning R0x0rBilly and Punk Items.... *'March 07' - Short emergency maintenance *'March 09' - More emergency repair and maintenance today *'March 10' - Sorry for the Critical Errors *'March 12' - Server maintenance tonight at 2am *'March 14' - Server maintenance again at 3:30am, PST *'March 14' - Trouble with www.go-gaia.com *'March 15' - Donation problem resolved *'March 15' - Sever down for maintenance at 3:00am *'March 16' - Donation problems fixed again *'March 18' - Rollback from 9:00pm to 7:30pm *'March 18' - Possible downtime at 3:00am PST *'March 18' - Short downtime at 9:00am PST *'March 21' - Server downtime at 3:30am *'March 26' - March Donation Item Released ^w^!! *'March 30' - Donation letter error ^^ *'March 30' - Donation problem corrected April *'April 01' - Concerning Black Faces...PLUS, How to Remove them. *'April 11' - Easter event begins 9am PST on Easter Sunday *'April 20' - Gaia Online switching to gaiaonline.com *'April 22' - Mail services was down, please re-submit feedback messages *'April 25' - April Donation Item Released ^_^ *'April 28' - April Items Update ^^ *'April 30' - Gaia is changing its URL to gaiaonline.com May *'May 03' - Server outage today *'May 04' - Avatars now working again *'May 09' - Avatar server down *'May 12' - Vending System Now Online *'May 13' - Sneak Peak of New Town *'May 15' - New Town: Durem Update *'May 17' - SuperStar Helmet fixed *'May 20' - Dürem Salon now open ^^ *'May 21' - Rare Items Update *'May 21' - Sellback value of items has been updated *'May 21' - Rare Items Updated *'May 23' - A note to all Opera users *'May 25' - May Donation Item Released :) *'May 27' - New feature on donation item *'May 31' - Thank you for coming to Fanime! ^^ June *'June 06' - System maintenance for 1 hour *'June 09' - Archiving system now active *'June 10' - Durem Salon FAQ *'June 16' - System downtime and site renewal *'June 21' - Server Maintenance Tonight at 3:00am PST *'June 22' - Apologies for today's downtime. *'June 23' - Items/Hairstyles Update *'June 24' - June Donation Item Released ^ooo^ *'June 26' - New layout is here! Please restart your browser. *'June 29' - Testing load balancer Category:Years/Split